This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration Number 224035 which was filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Apr. 10, 1989.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,606,884; 4,289,122; 4,554,912; and 4,102,337 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse lower leg orthosis.
While the prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they were specifically designed, they do suffer from a number of shared deficiencies.
For instance, most of the prior art constructions lack an adjustment feature to compensate for the re-use of the lower leg device by different sized individuals. The prior art constructions are also designed to be molded or built to accommodate a specific foot and only that foot.
This particular deficiency makes the likelihood of re-use of the device extremely unlikely; thereby, creating a large one time expense for the user of the leg splint.
In addition, another common deficiency in the prior art constructions involves the fact that there is no place to attach a wrapping or bandage to the lower leg orthosis apparatus which causes an irritation for the user by making it possible for the bandage to slide down the user's leg. This also causes the bandage and lower leg orthosis apparatus to act as separate units which is not a desirable feature.
It should also be noted that some of the prior art constructions do not possess the characteristics of being durable and lightweight at the same time.
Obviously, there has been a longstanding need for a lower leg orthosis apparatus which incorporates the features of flexibility, adjustability, and durability; and, the development of such a device is a stated objective of the present invention.